Emily Gets Stuck: A LEGO Elves story
by head35
Summary: Emily gets stuck in Jynx's Cat-door


Emily Jones and Aira ran through the woods until they came to a clearing that revealed Ragana's Magic Shadow Castle.

"There it is," Aira said as they slowed down and snuck up to the caslte, "Ragana's Castle."

"How are we gonna get in?" Emily asked, "all the gates are locked."

"We'll find a way," Aira replied "...somehow."

They reached the huge building and began to walk around the perimiter. They checked all the doors, but they were all locked.

"Dang it," Aira said.

"Wait!" Emily said.

"What?" Aira asked getting excited.

"The door they use to let Jynx in never closes," Emily said pointing to a small flat archway. It wasn't very big, only about seven inches tall and a foot wide.

"Umm..." Aira said thinking "That's way too small. I get claustrephobic."

"Oh right, cause you're an air elf. It's not super small," Emily replied, "I'm pretty small. When I was about twelve, I went through our doggie door."

Aira looked Emily up and down. She was slender, a little wide at the hips and big at the chest.

"I don't want you to get stuck," Aira replied hesitantly.

"I will _not_ get stuck," Emily replied "This'll be easy."

"All right," Aira replied, "Go ahead I guess."

"Cool," Emily said as she got on her knees. She crawled up to the arch and layed flat on her stomach, then began to shimmy herself forward. She stuck her arms in front of her and crawled her head through, she continued to shimmy forward until she started to feel pain in her chest.

"Wha-?" She said looking down. Her boobs were a little too big to fit! She pushed hard, and her boobs began to hurt like crazy.

"Emily?" Aira asked "are you okay? Why are you stopped? Are your boobs too big?"

"Wha-NO!" Emily said, she did not want to accept the fact that her breasts had grown. She gave a hard shove and her boobs popped through. Pain swelled all around her chest.

"Ah!" Emily painfully exclaimed. _No time for that Emily, you're almost through_ , she thought to herself, _from here on it'll be a breez-_

THUD! A tugging feeling went to her hips and butt. _NO!_ she thought, _It can't be too big!_

She put her hands on the wall and thrust forward.

Nothing

She thrust again harder, wincing.

Still nothing.

She thrust again extremely hard. So hard, in fact, she let out a cry of pain.

And still, she had gotten nowhere. She lay there, struggling, trying to squeeze herself through, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried.

"Ah, Aira?" She said.

"Yeah?" Aira replied.

"I need some help," Emily said back.

"Why?" Aira asked "What's wrong?"

"My butt... it's stuck," Emily replied, pushing.

"Ah," Aira said, "You need me to push?"

"Yeah."

Aira got down on her knees and put her hands on Emily's butt. She pushed... and pushed.

"OW!" Emily exclaimed "You're hurting me!"

"You wan't help or not?" Replied Aira.

"Keep pushing," Emily replied. The two of them pushed together, but, after a long time, Emily had still gotten nowhere.

"You gotta come back out," Aira said, "We'll find another way in."

"Okay," Emily replied. She started to back out. Her breast stopped her. She pushed back hard. She still went nowhere. She squirmed and pushed and wriggled, she even turned her body upright so that her boobs were facing upward. But she couldn't get her breast to go back out the way it came.

"Aira?" She asked.

"What?" Aira replied.

"I'm stuck," Emily replied "My breast won't go back out the way it came."

Emily felt Aira grab at her waist and tug. Aira tugged harder. Ignoring the pain, Emily began to push herself through. Slowly... _very_ slowly Emily's breast began to go back through. Finally, she squeezed out of the cat-door. She stood up.

"Thanks Aira," She said, "Heck, I'm really glad you came with me. Otherwise, I'd have never gotten outta there."

"No problem," Aira replied, "Just promise me one thing."

"What?" Emily replied.

"That you'll never overestimate your ability to go through stuff again," Aira replied laughing.

"Sure thing," Emily replied. And the two friends went to find another way in.


End file.
